J. D. Salinger
' Jerome David "J. D." Salinger' (January 1, 1919 – January 27, 2010) was an American writer who won acclaim early in life. He led a very private life for more than a half-century. He published his final original work in 1965 and gave his last interview in 1980. Salinger was raised in Manhattan and began writing short stories while in secondary school. Several were published in Story magazine in the early 1940s before he began serving in World War II. In 1948, his critically acclaimed story "A Perfect Day for Bananafish" appeared in The New Yorker magazine, which became home to much of his later work. In 1951, his novel [[The Catcher in the Rye|'The Catcher in the Rye']] was an immediate popular success. His depiction of adolescent alienation and loss of innocence in the protagonist Holden Caulfield was influential, especially among adolescent readers. The novel remains widely read and controversial, selling around 250,000 copies a year. Tossup Questions # In a story by this author, the imaginary boy Jimmy Jimmerino is run over by a car. That story by him features Eloise, who remembers the nickname her fiancée Walt gave her ankle. In a story by this author, the main character is accused of looking at a woman's feet in a hotel elevator and letting a child named Sharon sit next to him while he played piano. In that story by this author, Sybil searches for the title greedy animals while on the beach with Seymour. He also wrote a novel in which the protagonist loses his the fencing team's foils and wonders where the ducks in Central Park go in the winter. For 10 points, name this author of "Uncle Wiggily in Connecticut," "A Perfect Day for Bananafish," and Catcher in the Rye. # In one of this author's stories Lionel throws a pair of expensive goggles into a lake before revealing that the maid Sandra called his father a kike. In another of this author's stories a young boy asks the riddle "what did one wall say to the other wall?", and that story ends with the protagonist returning to sanity after opening a package containing a broken wristwatch. This author of "Down at the Dinghy" wrote about the friendship between an American soldier and a British girl in "For Esmé-with Love and Squalor." He also wrote about a man who goes into the ocean with young Sybil Carpenter before returning to his wife's hotel room and shooting himself. That story about Seymour Glass is "A Perfect Day for Bananafish." In his only novel, the protagonist goes on a date with Sally Hayes and visits his sister Phoebe. For 10 points, name this man who created Holden Caulfield in Catcher in the Rye. # Although married to Lew, Eloise pines for the killed-in-action Walt in this writer's short story "Uncle Wiggity in Connecticut," and in another story by him Sybil talks about the title creatures to Muriel's husband Seymour who later shoots himself. This author of "A Perfect Day For Bananafish" wrote a work in which one of the title characters dates Lane Coutell while the other argues with his mother Bessie, and in addition to Franny and Zooey, he wrote a novel in which a character is expelled from Pencey, cares for his sister Phoebe, and refers to fake people as "phonies." For 10 points, identify this creator of the Glass family who created Holden Caulfield in The Catcher in the Rye.